


The Souls Fire

by iheartloki



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Artemis calls Baldwin- Lucius, Blood and Gore, Car Sex, Desk Sex, Drama, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Floor Sex, Good things come to Artemis when she callshim Lucius, Hand to Hand Combat, Jet Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sass, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Stable Sex, Starts at the beginning of Season 1, Sword Fighting, Sword Sparing, The Sass rolls off Baldwin and Artemis in droves, Tower Sex, Violence, Woods sex, shameless sass, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartloki/pseuds/iheartloki
Summary: "The Proctor's, Blackwood's and Knox's have always had a blood feud against each other. The first two groups hate the Knox's and the Knox's hate the other two. To make matters worse, the Bishop's have seen the Knox's for what they truly are: Fanatic and Power hungry!Can two witches answer their souls fire before it's to late?"





	1. So Much for Venice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffyvillain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyvillain/gifts), [Kymbersmith90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymbersmith90/gifts).



> Just a quick note: I haven't forgotten about my other stories but with RL and a plot bunny that wouldn't let go, I had to get this story up. If you haven't watched "A Discovery of Witches" then I highly recommend it.
> 
> This story is for: fluffyvillian and kymbersmith90, who have inspired me to write this from reading their stories.

~ _Venice, Italy_ ~

The sound of car horns, church bells, and motorboats made their way through the opened balcony windows in the master bedroom of the townhouse.

The woman who laid sleeping on her stomach slowly began to arise. Her naturally tanned skin glowed from the morning light shining through windows of the balcony. This all seemed a contrast to her bright Fire Red hair.

It made the woman stand out, even in a crowd.

She sat up and gently yawned as she brought her hand down beside her and felt that the spot was cold. She began to look around the frantically. She sat up on her knees, kneeling on the bed in nothing but a purple baby doll nighty, as she tore at the sheets searching for her bed partner.

“Chris?” She said loud enough so the man in question would hear.

She stood up and walked around the room. She checked the walk-in closet, the en suite bathroom, she even went so far as to check the balcony and looked that the grounds below. Nothing!

Frustrated and hurt, she put on her matching silk robe that reached her ankles normally if she were standing still. But she was a  woman on a mission.

With each step she took, her robe billowed behind her with her angry grate.

“Rosa?” She yelled for her family's housekeeper. “Rosa, where are you?”

“In the kitchen Signora Artemis.” The older woman in question yelled back.

Artemis made her way down the winding spiral staircase as she moved with angry strides towards the kitchen. With each step she took, she skin began to prickle and glow and orange strips started to form in her hair.

“Good morning Artemis.” Rosa with a bright smile, not really knowing how angry her young charge was.

“It must be for some Rosa, but other people can have their mornings ruined by insensitive bastards!” Artemis all but growled as stood in the kitchen, her hands on her hips.

When Rosa looked up at Artemis, she sighed. This wasn't the first time the older housekeeper had seen the young woman angry that her witch fire would start to come to the surface and wouldn't be the last.

“Coffee or tea Piccola?” Was all Rosa said!

Artemis took a deep breath and released fiery steam as she exhaled. Her eyes were a deep shade of midnight blue from her anger, returned to their once bright and vibrant deep blue. A trait that she had inherited from her father.

Defeated, she slowly made her towards the kitchen island and pulled out the stool underneath to sit down with a huge sigh.

“Coffee Rosa, I can't handle tea right now,” Artemis said with a defeated voice. “I need something strong right now and my mother and grandmothers would kill me if I broke out the Bourbon or the Whisky.”

Rosa chuckled quietly as she began to fill the percolator and then turned back to her charge.

“Is it that bad Piccola?” Rosa asked quietly. Her soft brown eyes soften even more at Artemis's hurt look.

Artemis sighed, rubbed a hand through her fiery red locks and leaned her elbow on the counter and looked at her family's housekeeper. “My life sucks royally Rosa!” She exclaimed.

Rosa chuckled again and shook her jet black head streaked with silver.

“It's true. My mom and grandmothers warned me that this would happen but I never listened, just brushed them off.” Artemis stated with a frown. “This is the fates way of getting back at me for not listening to my mom and grandmothers when they warned me that sex before an actual relationship will take longer to repair. I ignored them and this is the result.”

“Oh now my little Archer, you really don't believe that do you?” Rosa asked with a sympathetic smile.

“Yes, I do!” She firmly nodded her head. “How else do you explain why all 8 of my previous relationships went belly up?” Artemis gave the woman in front of her a mild look.

“Bad timing?” Rosa groaned. She knew it was a lame thing to say as soon as the words left her mouth.

“Nop-pe!” Artemis popped the P as she continued. “It was fate. I screwed up the _Fates_ plan for me and now it's going to take a while before I'm in the Fates good graces again.”

Rosa shook her head and then reached across the island and grasped both of Artemis's hands. “Piccola you listened to me, not every man that will waltz into your life will be Owen.” She said firmly.

“6 months Rosa, 6 months we were together and in all that time I had no idea he was cheating. I didn't even see it coming.” Artemis huffed as she pointed to her head.

Rosa nodded in understanding. She had been the only human in their employ that knew their secret.

“The Fates aren't trying to punish you, my little Archer, they are just giving you time before they place their choice, which is the right choice and the permanent choice in your lap,” Rosa said wisely as she moved towards the percolator and poured them each a coffee.

Artemis raised an eyebrow at her housekeeper and then furrowed her brows in confusion. “Hold it, Rosa, are you saying that the Fates are trying to set me up with the perfect mate?!” She asked, confusion written all over her face.

“My little Archer, there is one big mystery of life that everyone must learn one way or another in each of our lives.” Rosa began as she walked back over to the island and placed Artemis's coffee in front of her. “Cream and two sugars sweetheart!”

“Thank you, Rosa.” She said with a smile grin as she took a sip. She knew that Rosa was stalling. It was a trick that the older woman learned from both her mother and Grandmother Agathe  “Enough stalling Rosa. What is this big mystery?”

“The mystery is that you can't run from Destiny. Many people have tried but the Fates will often find a way to push back. They know when you are ready for a mate, not the other way around.” Rosa said wisely.

Artemis sighed again. “You would think after 8 try's that the Fates would get it right. Maybe I'm not meant to have a true mate.” She said sadly as she crossed her arms on the island countertop and leaned her chin on them.

“Artemis, the Fates,” Rosa began as a cell phone went off in the hallway. She moved to answer it just as Artemis sat up and waved her arm at distraction.

“See, even the Fates don't want you to give me advice!” She exclaimed as Rosa came back in the room with a slight grin on her face as she handed Artemis the phone.

“I believe your Grandmother has something to say about that.” Rosa teased.

Artemis visibly gulped. Not many women could put the fear of God and the Gods and the Goddesses in Artemis like her grandmother could. She swallowed and plastered on a fake smile.

“Hi, Grandma.” She said semi sweetly.

There was a long sigh on the other end of the line and Artemis somehow knew she was up for a long lecture.

 **“Artemis how many time do I have to tell you that sweetness crap doesn't work on me!”** Lady Agathe Marguerite Elizabeth Julia Isabelle Blackwood said firmly, which caused Artemis to snort.

“Nice to see that you have familiarized yourself with 21st-century lingo Grandma.” Artemis teased. It wasn't very often that Artemis could tease her grandmother about the fact she was a powerful vampire.

 **“Child, I know words that could make your toes curl!”** Agathe teased back, causing her granddaughter to laugh. **“But that isn't why I called. What has my Little Wolf so sad that I foresaw it?”** Agathe wasn't a stupid woman.

Artemis sighed. She knew that her grandmother would ask her that but could she tell her. Her life was a shambles because she couldn't seem to hold onto a boyfriend. How do you begin a conversation with your own grandmother that you think you may be broken?

“My life sucks Grandma, pure and simple!” Artemis grumbled and slumped on the stool.

“ **Your life doesn't suck as you call it sweetheart,”** As quickly Agathe began she stopped and her face changed. **“Is this because of Owen?! I knew I should have hunted that rat Bastardo down and ripped his entrails through nostrils!”** Agathe all but growled, her amber eyes turning gold.

For the first time since Owen and she broke up and the latest with this mysterious guy, Artemis burst out laughing. Trust her grandmother to come to the wrong conclusion and make a hilarious scenario out of the situation. She hoped Owen had moved to another country or changed his zip-code because her grandmother was going to go on a rampage until she got her hand on him.

She may have to call her Uncle Tony to help calm her grandmother.

“It has nothing to do with Owen, though I wish it were that easy Grandma, it's not. It's about how every story starts, a guy.” Artemis replied with a small smile.

 **“Doesn't it ever. And I have a feeling that this story sounds entrusting my Little Wolf.”** Agathe said as she calmed down somewhat.

“Oh, it is!” Artemis's voice dipped low that even with Agathe's superior hearing, she had to struggle to hear her granddaughter.

Rosa came around the island and pulled Artemis into a hug with a sigh. This latest breakup with Owen Pierce shook the girl's confidence. She didn't even think the man knew just what he did.

On the other end of the phone, Agathe gasped. **“Artemis, Artemis listen to me Mi Piccola Luna,”** Agathe began.

“Yeah, Grandma?” Artemis said quietly. She needed to get out of this funk. She was the world's top leading Neuro and Cardiac surgeon for Christ sake. She really needed to be top of her game when she went to Hudson Valley Hospital.

 **“Have Rosa pack your bags and then call the airport and see if the family jet is there. I want you to board it and have it bring you here to me in Athens. We are going to work together to get your confidence back.”** Agathe said firmly, in a tone the broke no argument.

Artemis sighed and gave a tired smile. “I thought you never ask Grandma. That's an offer that I can't refuse. I'll see you soon.” She said as she began to stand.

 **“Very well my little Wolf. I love you.”** Agathe grinned. It would be good to see her youngest grandchild.

“I love you too Grandma.” And with that Artemis hung up and then turned towards Rosa.

Before she could say anything, the older woman was halfway across to room to the kitchen door. “I'll have all of your bags packed and set of clothes on your bed by the time your done Piccola,” Rosa called over her shoulder as she went.

By the time Artemis made her way back upstairs, she had found out that the Blackwood family jet was there in Venice and it would be fueled and ready for her departure to Athens, Greece. A limo was on route to pick her to take her to the airport.

She was going to Greece, but she needed to heal and she couldn't do it here.

 

* * *

 

  
~ _Athens, Greece_ ~

It had been so nice to have the jet all to herself for once. The private jet was one of the key modes of transportation for the entire Blackwood family.

All of Agathe Blackwood's children had children of their own: tuned or naturally born, and every one of them wanted to use the jet. The cousins were constantly squabbling over the plane and they, in turn, were squabbling with their siblings. Her sons instilled playful antics in each of their children.

She sometimes wondered if she were raising children herself. It didn't matter how many millennia or century her children were born, they were still children themselves.

When the sound of tires crunched as they made their way up the long, circular driveway, Agathe was brought out of her musings at the sound of the limo door opening.

Before Artemis could step out of the limo, the front door opened to the Greek villa. The villa itself was situated on top of a hill and was built to look more like a compound then house. Artemis had maintained that the tan stucco structure was a castle that her grandfather had built here stone by stone.

The front entrance was embellished with a medieval/Renaissance oval archway trimmed with oak, with two glass windows on either of two large and heavy Douglas fir doors stained dark brown. This place had always felt like a castle to her.

When she looked up at the entryway, she saw the woman that she and all her cousins wanted to be.

Agathe Marguerite Elizabeth Julia Isabelle Blackwood was a tall and imposing woman, even for a vampire. She stood 5'7” with tan skin, dark brown hair and whiskey-colored eyes. She reminded her of a model.

She watched her grandmother make her way towards her across the black slate tile that adorned the front porch and the stairs that descended towards a terracotta stone walk-way.

“There's my Little Wolf!” Agathe exclaimed with a huge smile as she took Artemis into her arms.

Her grandmother's grin was infectious because she found herself making her way towards Agathe with a huge grin of her own. She was then engulfed in a huge bear hug. As she pulled away she took a glance down at her grandmother's shoes with wide deep blue eyes.

“Jesus, Grandma!” Artemis exclaimed in shock. “How can you walk in those things?”

“Oh, these old things?” Agathe teased with another huge grin as she showed off her stiletto heels. “They make sure that my _'Bed Circus'_ , is fully stocked each and every night!”

Artemis could only stare at her grandmother in opened mouth shock for a moment before she promptly burst out laughing.

“TMI, Grandma, TMI!” She said between laughs. “You're looking at a celibate woman for now on!” Artemis grin but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Agathe sighed as she looked at her granddaughter and pulled her into another hug.

“That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Something happened to you in Venice that caused me to feel your anger and pain. We are also going to have a long discussion about your life in general.” Agathe said firmly as she led her granddaughter into the Villa.

“I had a feeling you were going to say that.” Artemis sighed in reply.

With that answer, the large Douglas Fir doors shut behind them.

 

* * *

 

  
After Artemis finished putting away her clothes away in the antique burrow and wardrobe, she quickly grabbed the clothes from Venice and made her way to the laundry room to put them into the hamper to be washed. When that was done, she made her to her grandmother.

The Grand Staircase in the villa was made of white marble with a gold banister that spiraled down to the main floor.

Artemis walked down the staircase feeling like a princess.

When she reached the main floor she made her way towards the study where her grandmother had cookies and tea all set out for her. She always seemed to know when she was coming because she had homemade chocolate chip cookies already for her.

Childhood memories from a simple cookie. Memories of her, Diana and her grandmother in the kitchen at Christmas time making freshly baked cookies.

She grinned at the memory because that was when Agathe included Diana in a lot of the Blackwood family events. Her grandmother wanted to give the girl a sense of family with her parents gone.

As she entered the study, her nose picked up on a faint scent. It was a smell that she never knew as a child growing up but it was a smell that her grandmother, father, and Uncles told her about. Cigar smoke, sandalwood, leather, Pine/Cedar and the soft caramel tones of Scotch Whisky.

“Grandpa!” She muttered softly with a sad smile.

Artemis always wondered what her grandfather: Draconis Louis Thomas Frederick Marcus and her Uncle: Crixus Henry Michael John Blackwood would have been like, along with Philippe de Clermont, if the three of them had survived the Nazi witch attack during World War 2.

“Sometimes I still think he's still in this room working on family business or I'm seeing Crixus's burly frame walk down the hall with that deep laugh of his.” Agathe paused and took a shaky deep breath. “There are times that I can't believe they're really gone.”

Artemis sighed and walked over to the brown leather couch and sat beside her grandmother and wrapped her in a hug. “They're still here Grandma. They haven't really left. I wish I could've met them.” She said fondly.

“Oh, your grandfather and Uncle would have loved you and your brothers. Your Uncle would've most definitely loved your fire and spunk. He would've trained you to be a true warrior.” Agathe gave her granddaughter a grin.

“I think Dad, Uncle Tony, and Uncle Julian did a fine job in training my brothers and me,” Artemis replied with a grin of her own.

“Ha!” Agathe laughed. “Crixus would say they weren't training you lot enough.”

“Well not all of us have a keen eye for battle strategy like Uncle Crixus had.” Artemis huffed playfully.

“Shhhh!” Agathe exclaimed as she began to look around frantically. “Don't let your Grandfather hear you say that if he's here.”

“Grandma, Grandpa has been gone for years, if he were here I don't think he can hear me!” Artemis said with a slight grin.

No sooner were those words out of her mouth, that a book dropped from table behind the couch to floor causing both grandmother and granddaughter to jump startled and share a look.

“Sorry, Grandpa,” Artemis said off-handily.

It was then she felt a gentle hand gently stroke the back of her Fire Red hair which caused her to smile softly.

“I'm glad I'm not the only one that has felt his presence in this very room. Draco would have loved you my little Wolf. So,” Agathe began with a grin. “What  _ **Really'**_  happened in Venice sweetheart?”

Even with her grandmother's calming words, Artemis was still trying to piece together exactly what happened. She still couldn't figure it out. She had thought they were having a good time but that even that seemed to change when the man left her bed early that morning.

“Grandma, I have no idea what went wrong!” She finally said, her low self-esteem showing with each word.

Agathe sighed and slid across the couch and pulled Artemis into a gentle hug. All of sudden, there was a rough but gentle tap on the table behind them. Artemis watched her grandmother roll her whiskey amber eyes.

“That's you're grandfather's non subtle way of saying get to it.” Agathe teased, causing Artemis to giggle.

“Well let's see. Dakota and Avery showed up in Venice and decided to take me out. Avery said that I needed to take my mind off of Owen and crap he put me through and the only way to do that was to go out. Now keep in mind Grandma, I had only been in Venice for two weeks when my wayward, rebel vampire cousins showed up.” Artemis had begun and then rolled her eyes.

Agathe listen intently. She didn't have to be told how much mischief her vampire granddaughter's got into. Dakota was Andrew's daughter and Avery was Julian's.

“Dakota said that the only to forget Owen was to sleep with someone else. A cheap lay she said. There was only one place that she knew of that was perfect to pick up one-night stands, a club named _'Fate'_. I stupidly agree. What I didn't count on was meeting this gorgeous guy there dressed in a three-piece suit.” She said dreamily.

“Who was this man?” Agathe asked. This man even sounded appealing to her.

“He said his name was Chris and he was abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous up close, especially with that deep voice of his. He was tall, about 6'3” with copper-colored hair and golden brown eyes. I mean Grandma, this man has literary ruined me for other men. When I met him, I thought about taking Dakota's advice and it probably started out like I wanted sex but that all changed when I met him.” She gave whimsical sigh.

While she had a mild daydream about Chris, she never noticed her Grandmother's shocked look. Agathe closed her eyes. If Chris was who she thought he was, then her youngest granddaughter had no idea what she got herself into.

“Oh Grandma, it was wonderful. For 3 days and 3 glorious nights, I was in heaven. And yes we may have slept together but we were always clothed. It felt good to have a man's arms around me again. I decided to try something different and not make sex the main focus just like you told me.” Artemis finished with a proud smile that was forced.

Agathe gave Artemis an encouraging grin. “But somehow I get the feeling that something changed?!” She said slowly, bracing herself.

“The rat bastard left me early this morning without saying goodbye or a note or even a text.” Artemis all but growled, Agathe watched her granddaughter's Fire Red take on hints of yellow and orange as her power surge through her body. “It was like wasn't even there.”

Agathe reached out and gently rubbed her hands up and down arms. If there was one thing Agathe didn't want was for her granddaughter to use her fire power and set fire to the study. There were a lot of valuable antiques made of wood that Draco collected.

As Artemis began to calm, that's when Agathe saw it. The faint beginnings of a mating bond. And then her inner eye kicked in and image became clearer! Her granddaughter's mates line formed a Roman shield and sword. Agathe sighed.

That was the proof she needed. Lucius Sigeric Benoit Christophe Baldwin de Clermont was to be her future grandson.

Now she just hoped the _Fates_ would work their magic to get the Witch/Wolf/Vampire hybrid and the Roman Legate/Gladiator Vampire together and finish the mating process that had already started.

But with her granddaughter's stubborn streak, it would take a miracle!


	2. Ashmole 782

~ _Athens, Greece_ ~

A whole month! Artemis couldn't believe it. She had literary sent an entire month in Greece with no calls, no crisis's and most definitely no chaos. It was just her and her grandmother.

She couldn't remember a time where she could go out to her grandmother's private beach and tan and surf with no interruptions. Artemis would be the first to admit that she really needed this to rejuvenate. Especially after what happened back at Hudson Valley Hospital.

Artemis was a tough cookie and could handle anything that life threw at her; but when it came to the death of a child on her watch, it was that would shake her to the core.

Especially when the little boy's name was Richie!

That had done it for her. It was one thing to lose a child patient on the operating table but it was another thing entirely when the child not shared her older brother's nickname but reminded her so much of her brother as well.

When she told her grandmother the reason she had gone to Venice in the first place, all Agathe would say is that the Gods and Fates always have a plan and that we were not to question it no matter how frustrating it can.

So Artemis so her grandmother's advice and let the matter drop.

She began to concentrate on getting herself better so she could to return to Hudson in tip-top shape. The early morning hours in Athens were a perfect time for a morning run. She didn't want to stay in bed dwelling on what she could have done and it also helped to burn off steam.

Steam that built up even more since she came back from Venice. After running for 15 miles down her grandmother's private beach, she had to stop.

It wasn't because wasn't because she was tired of breaking a sweat, she could run for 26 maybe 30 miles and not break a sweat at all! Diana had the same ability, she thought made it something to do with their wolf blood on the Proctor side of the family, for Artemis it was the Proctor side but it was also her father being a wolf as well.

The reason she stopped was that she could feel her firepower build up with her anger at being left in Venice. One of the great things about her grandmother owning a villa with a private beach was the fact it was spelled from human eyes, so they wouldn't get suspicious about the goings on at the Villa.

Artemis closed her eyes and let the fire coursed through her veins.

The warm feeling passed through her blood and traveled from head to toe, lighting the tips of her bright Fire red hair. All of sudden a warm breeze rose up and gently lifted Artemis into the air, floating on a wave of nothingness. To average humans- it would like she was dancing, but to other witches and creatures- they could see her actually floating in the air.

They would see the stripes of yellow and orange racing through her body. The steady stream of fire magic built up inside of Artemis. She took a deep breath and released it through her mouth.

As she did, the fire flowed through her fingertips and out to form a huge dome mixed with vibrant reds, yellows, and oranges. It danced and swirled with each movement she made with her hands and arms. When she opened her deep blue eyes again, she ever so slowly raised her left arm and a bow formed.

She then raised her right towards the bow arch, drew back her right arm, took a deep breath and released the firebolt.

When the firebolt collided with the fire dome, there was a large explosion and a shower of sparks fluttered gently to the ground. It was in that moment that Artemis felt a sense of relief.

As she gently began to float down to the ground, she turned to the sound of clapping.

“Bravo, bravo, magnifica!” Agathe clapped enthusiastically.

Artemis laughed at her grandmother's antics. “Jesus Grandma, don't make your hands fall off.” She said with a blush as she touched down on the ground.

“When you have a Fire Sprite for a granddaughter, you want to show off how magnificent she is,” Agathe said with pride as she pulled her youngest grand-baby into a hug.

“It wasn't that special Grandma.” Artemis gave an embarrassed look as she toed the ground.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Agathe exclaimed and gently slapped Artemis arm. “None of that! You are special. And any man, be he human or creature, would be glad to have you.”

 _'And Baldwin de Clermont better be in another country because when I get my hands on him, I might just kill him.'_ Agathe thought to herself. It didn't matter the years of friendship between the two families or the fact Ysabeau's sons and her sons were best friends.

“But Grandma, it should say something when I have 8 boyfriends and can't keep them or the fact I met a guy at a club in Venice which didn't start out with sex and even he walked away. So what good am I?” Artemis said with a small sigh.

This was one of those times where she wished she could go to New York, track down Owen Pierce and make the man suffer a million deaths for the sheer hell that he put her grand-baby through. Shaking her self-esteem and self-confidence.

“Artemis Robyn you listen to me!” Agathe said firmly, shocking Artemis. Her grandmother never middle named her! She saved that for her Father, Uncles and her brothers.

“You want to know how good you are: my little Archer you are the smartest girl on this planet! You not only have one specialty but two. You are the go-to Cardiac surgeon that is known around the country for the latest surgeries to the heart and help save people because of it. You are known worldwide and the most published Neuro Surgeon and it's not just Neuro that you have been published in but also Cardiology as well.” Agathe gushed.

Artemis blushed again. “But Grandma,” She began but was interrupted by her grandmother's stern look.

“I'm not done!” Agathe said firmly and placed her hands on hips. “You are also well known in the historical community. You have been called upon to translate and restore every historical piece worldwide. You learned that from your Mom and Dad, especially your Dad!” Agathe teased causing Artemis to giggle. Then she shot her a knowing look.

“Then there is the little matter of your cousin Aurora giving you the idea to write a historical romance series set in the Scottish Isles,” Agathe said with a raised an eyebrow. “About an English witch who is given over to a Scottish King and Vampire to appease the country and how they go on to rule the world?”

Artemis looked anywhere but her grandmother as she cleared her throat. “I have no idea what you're talking about Grandma.” She tried to play the nonchalant card, but this was her grandmother we were talking about.

“Hmm-mm!” Agathe mumbled. “That's your story and you're sticking to it right?” She questioned with a teasing grin.

Artemis sighed and bowed her head. “Aurora said that no one would find out if I did it. How did you find out Grandma?” She was reluctant to ask.

“Sweetheart, who do you think sent me the first copy of the first book in the series?” Agathe teased.

“Yeah, I'm going to kill my cousin!” Artemis all but growled.

Agathe burst out laughing. “Oh no, now dear don't be too hard on your cousin. She just recognized your talent for what it was and wanted to share it with the family.” The older woman gently tapped her granddaughter's arm as she moved passed her and made her way back up to the villa.

“Grandma, just exactly how many in our illustrious family knows about my book series?” Artemis yelled at her grandmother's retreating back.

All Agathe did was just burst out laughing as she continued to walk back to the house as her granddaughter continued to yell at her.

“ **GRANDMA**! Come on Grandma, I know you know something. This would be so much easier if you'd just tell me.” Artemis complained as she vamp sped to catch up her grandmother. “Just tell me, Grandma, please!”

The sound of Artemis's begging mixed with Agathe's laughter filled the house as the patio doors slid shut.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, Artemis found herself in her ensuite shower after her begging for her grandmother to tell her who in their family Aurora gave books to. It was frustrating! Knowing that she couldn't do anything to change it, she let the hot water cascade down her body.

She grabbed her honeysuckle shampoo and began to scrub her hair. Between running and using her powers, they were a killer on her hair.

She washed it twice and then applied the conditioner. Artemis left it to set and then quickly grabbed her body wash. She was proud of her body. She had been blessed with a great athletic body that one of her former boyfriends called _'Hot'_!

Artemis snorted. Yes, she had excellent curves in all the right places, toned legs and abs that showed she took care of herself and yes her chest was a good size at 40d. But if that's all they saw of her was her body and chest, then they weren't worth it.

She quickly rinsed off and then stepped back underneath the shower head and washed the conditioner out of her hair.

When she was done she shut the shower off, wrapped a towel around herself and her hair and then made her way back towards her bedroom to get dressed for the day.

She changed into a royal blue push-up bra and matching thong, a pair of tight black jeans, white ankle socks, black heeled ankle boots, and a grey and black skull tank top. She then moved to her dresser. Since she was on vacation, she didn't care about wearing to much make up.

Artemis put a light dusting of blush that matched her skin tone, light brown eye shadow, and nude colored lip gloss. She grabbed the hair gel and squeezed a handful in her hair to bring out her natural curl. When that was done, she quickly made her way done stairs for breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

While Artemis was upstairs showering, Agathe slaved over the stove.

Well, it wasn't really slaving if she enjoyed to cook and it was nice to have one of her grand-babies around to actually cook for.

The sound of boots making their way across the marble floor echoed through the whole house. And she didn't even have to turn around from the stove when she heard the footsteps get closure.

“I hope you like French toast sweetheart!” Agathe said without even turning around, causing the young woman to jump, startled.

“Jesus Christ Grandma!” Artemis yelled, clutching her heart. “Wear a Goddamn bell for your voice!”

Agathe laughed. “Sorry dear, but the bell won't fit on my tongue!” Her smart ass answer caused her granddaughter to chuckle.

“I'll apologize to your tongue later,” Artemis replied cheekily. Every so often both Grandmother and Granddaughter would glance out the window. Something was in the wind.

This caused Artemis to sigh. She knew it had been too good to be true. Somehow a month of her vacation was all she was going to get, the supernatural world just wouldn't survive for 5 minutes. She still truly believed that the 'Fates' were trying to screw over her life for the 8 boyfriends she had that got in the way of their plans and future for her.

“Breakfast is served, sweetheart!” Agathe said as she loaded Artemis's plate with 4 pieces of French Toast, 3 slices of bacon, 2 over-easy eggs. “It doesn't do well to dwell on the what if's my little Wolf. The _'Fates'_ have a plan and they don't have it in for you. There is a change coming my Wolf and you're a part of it and it could be for the better.”

No sooner did those words leave her grandmother's lips, that change shifted in the air.

It was like a shock to the system or system overload. Her wolf side really didn't take much notice of what was happening but whatever the shift was, it had caught the attention of her Witch and Vampire sides and had them standing on end.

Even her grandmother noticed the change in the air to the point where she completely morphed. Her once vibrant amber whiskey eyes turned a bright shade of gold and the literal wolf growl that animated from her throat, sent shivers down Artemis's spine.

Before she could stop herself, she answered her grandmother's growl with her one of her own.

This continued for a good hour at least until whatever was happening shifted again and everything went back normal. To the average human, it was like nothing happened. But to the creatures of the world, something did happen and in Agathe and Artemis's opinions, probably for the better.

“What do you think that was Grandma?” Artemis asked as she continued to look out the large dining and kitchen windows.

Agathe glanced out the windows for a moment and then turned and gave her granddaughter a huge grin. “Something wonderful. Now come on and eat  before your breakfast gets cooled!” As wondrous as her voice sounded, Agathe's firm response broke no argument.

Whatever that shift was, the change was about to happen rather the creatures wanted it to happen or not.

 

* * *

 

 

As the day wore on, Artemis found herself helping her grandmother with business around the villa and various holdings. She helped her balance the books, which caused her to do a double take because she noticed that her grandmother seemed to hire a third party to help her do the books instead of family.

“Montclair!” She muttered to herself and furrowed her eyebrows. She had heard that name before.

She shook her head. The name would come to her when she at least expected it.

After she finished doing the books in the Kitchen, she moved to her grandfather's study with her cell phone and laptop. She moved towards his desk and smiled.

“Hey, Grandpa!” Artemis said fondly. “Mind if I use your desk?”

As soon as the words left her lips, the winged back desk chair moved on its own and pulled out so that she could sit down. She grinned at the chair as moved in front of it. As she began to sit, the chair followed her until she was pushed up close to the desk to work.

“Thanks, Grandpa!” She said as she got a ruffle of her hair as her answer that caused her to grin.

Once she felt her grandfather's spirit leave the room she sighed as she began to open her laptop and it on and she placed her cell phone beside her encase the hospital called her on short notice.

She thought back to what her grandmother said earlier that morning, about the entire family, knew about her book series.

When her grandmother was telling her about family history, she explained that her Uncle Crixus only turned one child that he and his mate Jaeda raised. Aurora Melanie Emma Delaney Jade Blackwood had always felt somewhat protective of both her and Diana when they were growing up.

Her older cousin had various jobs over 300+ years that she had been alive, one of her jobs that she was currently doing and that she absolutely loved was being a publisher.

Aurora was that good that she started and owned her own publishing company.

When her cousin first approached her to do a book, she didn't beat around the bush, she told Aurora no. But then her cousin wouldn't let up. She dogged her every step and followed her every move. She was constantly telling her that she would be a good writer and even used her love for history against her.

 _'Phoenix-Moon publishing could really use sweetie. And you would be putting some of these boys to shame! Half the men I've published kind of suck, which is really bad because they're my most grossing sellers. You REALLY need to come in and show these guys up, Please!'_ Aurora had practically begged.

This shocked Artemis because her eldest cousin was never one to beg. According to her grandmother, her Uncle Crixus had raised Aurora to a warrioress.

She still shook her head at easily she given in but she had to admit she actually enjoyed it.

After she had agreed to do it, Aurora brought her to her office in New York and they immediately began to talk about what genre would good for her. Aurora immediately said Historical Romance and Supernatural but it was Artemis who said that she wanted to write about Scotland and add Vampires to it.

She never seen one of her cousins get so excited before. It amazed her!

Aurora was the one who came up with the name for the book series. _'Highland Dark Knight series!'_ With the first book entitled: _'The Night King's Price'_! Between her and Aurora, her first book was raving success! She had made the other author's that her cousin represented and published, look like high-rank amateurs.

And that of made a lot of them pissed because not only was she the top best seller in Phoenix-Moon, but she was New York Times' #1 Best Seller, she also sold more copies of her first book in both paperback and hardcover.

She couldn't help but grin as she got started on the second chapter of her second book: _'English Betrayal'_ , the continuing saga of Scottish Vampire King- Gawen Brodie and his Queen- Lady Catherine Rollins of York.

For the next 5 hours, Artemis finished the second chapter and was just starting on the third when her cell phone went off.

She sighed. Somehow Aurora must have known she was writing her second book.

“Aurora, I told you that I would Fed-Ex you chapters: 1-5 of English Betrayal when I'm finished them and not before.” Artemis began as she answered the phone and then hit speakerphone icon. “Have some faith in me please.”

There was silence over the other line for a few minutes, which confused her because usually Aurora would prattle on and on without stopping for breath and she hadn't spoken at all.

“Aurora?” She furrowed her eyebrows.

 **“Who in the blue hell is Aurora?!”** The voice exclaimed on the other end of the line, almost pure histrionics.

“My cousin since you asked so politely, who the hell is this?” Artemis demanded, still confused who would be calling her.

 **“Can you believe this Em, Artemis doesn't recognize my own voice?”** The woman exclaimed again.

Artemis searched her brain trying to figure out where she heard that voice before and then it dawned on her who that voice belonged in a shocking tidal wave.

“Aunt Sarah?!” Artemis exclaimed in shock. “Aunt Sarah, what the hell are you doing calling me? You never call me.”

 **“Now that's simply not true, I just know that you're busy at the hospital is all. And I've had coven things that have occupied my time so it's been a while.”** Sarah Bishop said.

“Mhmm! Is she telling me the truth Aunty Em?” She asked the other woman beside Sarah with a teasing grin.

 **“Oh Luna, you know that woman is a child. I have hard enough time trying to keep her head on straight let alone try to get this woman to call her two favorite archers.”** Emily Mather said, a hint of laughter in her voice.

Artemis burst out laughing. That sounded like her Aunt Sarah.

“So, what's the reason for this call from my two favorite ladies?” She asked as she calmed down and leaned back against the chair.

 **“I just got off the phone with Diana, by the way, congratulations on your book series Artemis, I'm loving the first book. I can't put it down,”** Sarah began as she was interrupted her niece.

As soon as Sarah mentioned Diana, Artemis was sitting straight up in the chair. “What about Diana?! Stop stalling Aunt Sarah, this serious. What happen?” She got straight to the point.

The rapid-fire questions had Sarah shaking her red hair in amusement and Em smiled fondly. Artemis reminded her so much of Brianna.

 **“Reign in the attitude a little sweetpea. Your cousin is fine but something happened in Oxford,”** Sarah began but stopped when she heard a sigh.

Artemis sighed again and leaned back against the chair and put her index finger and thumb to the bridge of her nose and squeezed. Whatever her mom's best friend was going to say, she wasn't going to like it.

“Hold it! If what your going to say involves Diana, then I'm gonna need a good stiff drink!” Artemis replied as she stood and made her way over to the liquor cart and poured herself a straight Bourbon.

Of course, she didn't sip it like a normal person, she swallowed the whole glass in one gulp. The sheer burn was unlike anything she ever experienced as she poured herself another glass.

“Okay, hit me!” She gasped through the burn as she took a small sip of her second glass and moved to stand in front on the study windows, overlooking the ocean.

 **“Diana called me a couple days ago. Said she went to the Bodleian to do research to finish a paper she had to hand in the Dean to get tenure to teach in October. Not that I'm not proud of her but it's what she said afterward's that caused the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on and made me see red flags,”** Sarah explained and paused.

“Finish it, Aunt Sarah. Something must have spooked her if she called you?” Artemis said with a sigh.

 **“It sounded that way. She said opened a book: Ashmole 782, there were pages missing like they had been torn from the book. That's when she said things started to get weird. Diana told me that the first page she saw had the picture of the Alchemical Child and when she went to turn the page over, the pages were stuck together.”** Sarah sighed. Artemis could tell from her voice that she was even freaked about what Diana told.

“Take a breath, Aunt Sarah. It can't be that bad.” She said gently trying to reassure both herself and her Aunt.

Sarah breathed in through and out of her mouth a few times before she continued. “ **It is Artemis. Diana said when she flipped the page over she saw hidden words underneath the page and that's when the words started to form on the page. In order to stop it, she put her hand on the alchemy symbol and that's when she said that she felt a surge of power shoot out from the book and into her hands and arms.”**

Artemis gulped the rest of her second drink and loudly set her glass on the rectangle bookshelf in front of the windows behind her grandfather's desk. “Oh My God! Aunt Sarah!” She exclaimed.

 **“I know Moon-Wolf! But I can't talk to her about this stuff, she's stubborn. She gets that from both of her parents and her mother was worse of the two.”** Sarah grumbled, causing Artemis to chuckle. **“I know it's a lot to ask, but can you go to Oxford and talk to Diana, make her see reason. She'll listen to you more than she will me.”**

Artemis groaned and let her head bang against the window pane. “Aunt Sarah, it's my vacation!” She whined. Then groaned again. Sometimes her Godmother could make her revert but to a child.

 **“Moon, you know that your cousin won't listen to me about the magical. She needs to take that book out again to study it, but stubborn Di doesn't do _'Magic'_!”** Sarah practically begged. She shook her head in disbelief as Sarah also reverted to a child again.

“Agh, fine!” She all but growled in defeat. “But you so owe me for this Aunt Sarah, I'm serious. I will collect.”

 **“Thank you, sweetie! You won't regret this. I will pay you back in full when I see you next.”** Sarah said with a sigh relief.

“Yeah, yeah!” Her conscience working overtime. “I'm doing this one for free.”

 **“Again I'm in your debt baby girl! Thank you.”** Sarah reiterate.

“No, you don't Aunt Sarah. This is family. Diana is family, so she's free of charge. I'll let you know what happens” Artemis said firmly. There was no way in hell she was going to call on a life debt from her Godmother.

 **“Okay! Artemis protect yourself and Diana. You don't know what creatures are in Oxford.”** Sarah said as she went into protective mode.

She laughed at her Godmother's antics. You would think this was prom all over again the way Sarah overreacted. “I will Aunt Sarah. We'll be careful. What's the worst that can happen?” Artemis teased.

 **“Famous last words sweetie. I'll take you later.”** Sarah huffed with a sigh.

“You will. Love you, Aunt Sarah.” Artemis said sweetly.

 **“Love you too Moon. And be careful!”** Both Sarah and Emily said in unison as they hung up.

Artemis stared at her phone for minutes as she listened to the dial tone. She sighed. Standing around and doing nothing wasn't packing her bags. As she turned to go up stairs to pack, she was shocked to see her grandmother standing in the doorway with an army duffle bag in hand.

“Grandma!?” She asked confused, pointing to what looked like her father's old army duffle from Nam.

“You seem to forget my Little Archer, that I'm a vampire. I heard your conversation and I know your father would be happy to let you use his duffle.” Agathe said with a knowing grin.

Artemis's eyes misted over as she walked up to her grandmother and gave her hug. She looked down on the bag and then back up her grandmother and raised her eye brow.

“Grandma, how much did you pack?” She asked as she looked the bag over. “I'm only going to be gone a couple of days.”

Agathe tapped her granddaughter's nose. “One never knows how long they will be on trips abroad.” She grinned as Artemis rolled her eyes.

“Grandma you do realize you just quoted a model rule,” Artemis said with another roll of her eyes.

Agathe just shrugged her shoulders. She watched the girl that stole her heart and that of her other sons from the moment she was born, make her way across the room towards the antique, ornate desk. She saved her work, closed her laptop, picked up her computer case with all her research about her book and packed it away. She felt her pocket to make sure she had her phone.

Satisfied that it was safely in her tucked away in her pocket, she made way back over to her grandmother.

“One last thing to take this outfit over the top!” Agathe said as she left the room for a few minutes. When she returned, she held up something black. “I got this for you a couple months ago when I was in LA.”

All Artemis could do was stare at her new gift.

Her grandmother had gotten her a straight zippered, black leather biker jacket with a fiery red bow and grey wolf on the back. She was stunned. There were no words. All she could do was give her grandmother a hug.

“Grandma,” But again no words would form.

“I'm not done, sweetheart. You have a first class ticket to Oxford, England already for you at the airport when you leave here.” Agathe said with a smile as she rubbed her granddaughter's back. “Consider this as my way to help you get to England faster to find out what's going on with our girl.”

Artemis nodded, still emotional as she put on her new jacket. She picked up her bags and headed for the door as the limo pulled up.

“I'll see you soon Grandma.” She said as she was out the door and into the limo.

Agathe stood on the front porch and watched the limo drive away with a smile and sigh.

“I wonder if I should call her and tell about the surprise waiting for her at Heathrow?” Agathe muttered to herself. “Naw! She'll see it when she gets there.”

With that, she turned back into the house. She would hear about when Artemis got settled. That's if her granddaughter would let her live it down when she saw her surprise.

 

* * *

 

~ _Heathrow Airport, London_ ~

3 hours and 50 minutes were how long Artemis spent in First Class to get London.

The upside to her 3-hour flight, she got chapters 3-5 all plotted out for _'English Betrayal'_. The entire flight had been enjoyable. She even got to autograph some of books for the passengers and the entire flight crew and attendants.

When the plane landed, Artemis reached beside her and grabbed her laptop bag.

She exited the plane, made her through the gate tunnel and entered the airport. She went over to the baggage carousel and grabbed her army duffle bag. She slung the strap over her shoulder and made her over to the car rental desk.

Before Artemis left the limo, she spotted a note sticking out of the duffle.

_Artemis,_

_I thought you might want to change those_   
_ankle boots._

_You know my views on designer shoes and what I have planned_   
_for you, those boots won't do._

_Let me know how it goes with Diana and call if you need_   
_help at all._

_Love you, Moon,_

_Grandma_

When she had opened the duffle and spotted the black motorcycle boots, Artemis had been shocked and then furrowed her brows.

Her grandmother had been up to something.

But she wasn't going to pass up on the opportunity not to wear the boots, especially if her grandmother bought them.

Now she found herself waiting in line to get a rental.

While she waited, this gave her a chance to do some people watching. Watching them come and go, single men and women, couples, families with two or three children, some waiting for their flight, others rushing to their gates on time.

Artemis glanced from person to person wondering what their stories were.

She didn't seem to notice that one of the sales girls had run and got the manager while she had been in the midst of her people watching.

“Miss, excuse Miss?” The manager said from an open stall as he waved his hand to get her attention.

Artemis's head shot up, causing her bright flaming red locks to swing around her back. She slowly made her way towards the desk. This was a first! She wasn't averse to waiting in line, that's how she was taught.

“Yes?” She asked apprehensively.

“Are you Artemis Robyn Blackwood?” The manager asked with a polite smile.

“Yes, I am?” She apprehensively said again. This was worse than being in high school and being called to the principal's office.

“Madame your not in any trouble.” The manager went to reassure her. “Your grandmother is one of our valued customers and Lady Blackwood called ahead. She told me to tell you that you don't have to pay for anything. Your vehicle has been paid for and it's waiting for you in the rental parking lot.”

She was shocked when the manager handed her the keys. Still, in shock, she took them. “That's it? I don't have to do anything?” She asked, her deep blue eyes wide.

He nodded. “Your grandmother took care of everything,” he said with a grin.

“Thank you!” She said as she made her way towards the rental parking lot.

She exited through the doors and head for the rental cars.

“Lot 8.” She read out loud as she glanced at the slip of paper in her hand.

When she made it to lot 8, she got the shock of her life again.

There, sitting in the afternoon sun, was a gorgeous bike. The motorcycle in front of her was a Fire Red 2018 Harley Davidson- Road Glide Special. Artemis nearly fainted.

“Thank you, Grandma.” She said as she tried to keep her voice steady.

Artemis made her way over and reverently touched the fuel tank. She made her way towards the back, unlocked the right hard case saddlebag and placed her laptop case inside and re-locked it. She then swung her army duffle on top of the bitch seat and secured it in place with the straps on the back.

Once that was done, she made her way to the front, swung her leg over the seat, put the key in the ignition and turned the key.

When the engine revved to life, Artemis had a bright smile on her face.

With that, she popped the kickstand and made her way down the highway towards Oxford. She hoped that her cousin could explain to her what happened.

 

* * *

 

~ _Oxford, England_ ~

When she arrived in Oxford an hour later, she made her way towards the square. From there she used her vampire senses and was able to sort out which one was her wayward cousin.

She pulled up out front of the gated building with a security guard. She crossed her fingers and prayed that her senses weren't wrong.

She made her way inside and gently tapped on the guard's window.

“Can I help you mum?” the guard asked politely.

“Yes. I hope you can,” She paused and looked at the guard's name tag with a smile. “Fred!” She exclaimed.

Fred gave her an encouraging grin to continue.

“I'm looking for my cousin, Dr. Diana Bishop.” No sooner did she get those words out of her mouth Fred's mouth broke into an even larger grin.

“Oh, Dr. Bishop! You're her cousin?” Fred asked.

“Yes. Dr. Artemis Robyn Blackwood at your service.” She said with a grin of her own as she stuck her hand out.

“Oh my God!” Fred exclaimed in wide-eyed shock. “Robyn Blackwood! This is an honor to meet you.”

“Well thank you.” Artemis giggled a little at Fred antics.

“What can I do for you, Ms. Blackwood?” Fred asked politely and enthusiastically.

She smiled. “I just need you to tell me which apartment my cousin is staying in and where I can park my bike.” She asked with a grin.

“Well that's easy enough,” Fred began as stepped out of the guard station. “Dr. Bishop's apartment is five doors down from here on the left-hand side. When you walk through the door, it's ground floor apartment so it's the first apartment on the right, in front of the stairs. And you can park your bike across the street.”

She looked out the double doors and nodded. And then turned back to Fred and gave a grin.

“Thank you, Fred,” Artemis said as she started back towards her bike.

“Don't mention it, Ms. Blackwood, happy to help,” Fred answered back as he went back into the guard's station.

With that, Artemis went back out to her bike and parked it in the parking area across the street. She unhooked the straps off of her duffle and then opened the saddlebag and took out her laptop case and then locked it back up again.

She walked back across the street and then waved to Fred as she placed the duffle strap on her right shoulder. She moved at a steady pace towards the fifth door and made her way inside. She walked slowly towards the as she rounded the stairs.

She set her bags on the floor, raised her right hand and gave a shard tap on the door in front of. Before the door could swing open, Artemis leaned against the door jam and put her head down so her Fire red hair covered her face.

“Gillian, I told you I don't want to talk about what happened in the Bod, so please...” The voice stopped as the door swung opened and the young woman stared at her unexpected guest in front of her.

When the redhead raised her head, her deep blue eyes sparkled with amusement.

“Honestly Diana, I have been called: Artie, Robyn, Robbie, even Hey You! But Gillian, what did I ever do to deserve such a slur.” Artemis teased.

“Oh My God, Artemis!” Diana squealed as she dove for her older cousin and wrapped her in a bear hug.

Artemis burst out laughing and returned the hug. “Hey, sweetie. I'm glad to receive such a warm welcome.” She teased.

“You're always welcome,” Diana said as she not so gently punched Artemis in the arm.

“Ow,” She whined as she rubbed the spot that Diana hit. “I was sent here with good attention, but if this how you treat a guest, I can just go.”

With that, Artemis made a show of turning around to leave when Diana reached out grabbed the back collar of her leather jacket and all but yanked back into her apartment.

Pausing for only a moment to bring in Artemis's stuff.

“Di, be careful of the material. Grandma just bought this.” Artemis complained as she expected her jacket.

“Misy I'm going ask you again, what are you doing here?” Diana asked patiently.

Artemis sighed as she took off her leather jacket and crossed her arms.

“A mutual friend sent me here.” She paused to give Diana a minute to catch on.

“Oh, Shit!” Diana muttered

“About a certain magical book you found?” Artemis continued.

“Double fucking Shit!” Her cousin exclaimed, running her hands through her blonde hair.

“My thoughts exactly,” Artemis replied with a firm look. “That's why we need to talk.”

Diana sighed and nodded her head reluctantly.

“Whose Gillian?” She asked Diana, this is Gillian sounded intriguing.

“One problem at a time Artemis,” Diana said as she moved towards the kitchen.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. She would need to keep an eye on this Gillian if little cousin said she was a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! Here's chapter 2 for your weekend pleasure


	3. Vampire Sense

~ _Oxford, England, an hour_ ~

Artemis watched her cousin moved about her kitchen like she had been there for years.

She sighed. This was Diana's way of avoiding the conversation.

“Di, we have to talk about this sooner or later,” Artemis said firmly. “There's no avoiding this!”

“How about we just don't talk about it all,” Diana said, confident that she might be able to steer the conversation away from what happened to her in Bodleian.

Artemis sighed again and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Diana, you know you can't just sweep this under the rug. You opened a magical book, with unknown properties, this book could be cursed,” She began to reason with her cousin when she was interrupted.

“It didn't feel like that,” Diana spoke and then closed her mouth again.

“You mean you actually felt the book!?” Artemis exclaimed. When Diana nodded her head, Artemis's mouth dropped in shock. “This huge!”

“And that's not all,” Diana said as she turned away from the stove to face her cousin.

“Let me guess, you've finally realized that you've been secretly Lesbian all these years and are finally coming out of the closet.” Artemis cheekily dead-panned. “Oh, I'm so proud of this moment.” She needled as she wiped away fake tears with a grin.

Diana rolled her own blue eyes and the promptly threw a dinner roll at her. “No! I'm perfectly straight!” She exclaimed as she cousin burst out laughing. “What I meant by not all, was this!” With that, Diana held up her right hand.

Artemis stopped laughing and immediately went into doctor mode when she saw the burn mark on her cousin's hand.

“Diana, did the book do this to you?” She asked concern etched on her face and though her voice.

Diana nodded her head. “It happened when I turned the page back over. The words were coming at a high rate and I couldn't think of anything to stop it. So I placed both of my hands on the alchemical child symbol and that's when the words shot through the page, up my hands and arms and then a blinding light cascaded the book.” With each word, Artemis could tell shook up Diana really was.

“And then what happened?” She asked firmly. She needed Diana to get this out if she was going to help her cousin fix it.

“And,” Diana replied with a roll of her eyes. “When I lifted my hands off the page, this happened. I immediately shut the book and haven't touched it since.”

Artemis nodded her head and then furrowed her eyebrows at her cousin. She could sense that her little cousin was hiding something and she sought it!

“What else is there Diana?” She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

Diana sighed and leaned back against the counter. “Since I opened that damn book, there may be more creatures at the Bodleian then I realized or I notice them.” She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the lecture that was about to happen.

“Diana!” Artemis exclaimed. She sighed. “How many time do Dad, Aunt Sarah and I have to tell you to keep an open mind and hone your senses even if you don't want to use magic?!” She voiced firmly as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I didn't realize that there were more creatures out there,” Diana protested.

“Yes!” Artemis said loudly. “And now there will be even more in Oxford when word gets around that you, my dear Diana, found and opened Ashmole 782.”

Diana closed her blue eyes and sighed. Sometimes she wished she were normal.

“Why does it always have to be me?” She ran her hands through her long blonde hair in frustration.

“Sometimes that's just how the cards are dealt. But there has to be a reason why you were able to get a book that has been missing years and able to open it.” Artemis stated with a logical mind.

It was Diana's turn to furrow her eyebrows. “How did you know that the book had been missing?” She asked confused.

Artemis, in turn, rolled her deep blue eyes. “You seem to forget that I'm part vampire little cuz. I heard people talking about it as I drove by the Bodleian to get to here.” When the realization hit Diana, she sighed again.

And there was the look! It was one of the reasons that Artemis convinced her mother, father, brothers and Aunt Em to keep the secret about both the Proctor family and Blackwood family. Both she and Diana came from a long line of Werewolves and Time-Witches. And that was just on the Proctor side of the family.

The werewolf gene hit her and her brother's full force because their father had been a werewolf when he had been turned by their Grandpa Draco and their father James was able to keep his wolf gift when he had been reborn.

But after Diana's parents: her Aunt Rebecca and Uncle Stephen, died in 92, Diana wanted nothing to do with the creature world or magic.

So Artemis had asked her family to zip their lips until she ready.

She just didn't know when that would be. It had been 26 years! At this point, Artemis was losing hope that Diana would come around.

But maybe there was hope with how this book affected Diana.

 

* * *

 

  
~ _Oxford, England- 4 weeks later_ ~

In the 4 weeks hat, Artemis had been in Oxford, she got that a sense that a lot of creatures were coming from miles around, hoping that Diana would open the Ashmole again.

But Diana never touched it. Even after she had calmed down from the ordeal.

It wasn't for her lack of trying. No matter how times Diana and her went to Bodleian, every time she would ask for Ashmole 782, Sean would come back and say that couldn't find it.

Artemis raised her eyebrows to that mystery.

There had to be some reason why her cousin had been able to call the book to her. A book that had been missing for years!

Diana shrugged and said that maybe its something to do with the Autumn Equinox.

But it was the little thing about Diana seeing her dead father that got her attention.

_“What else are you hedging about telling me?” Artemis asked as she helped Diana set the table for supper._

_Diana shrugged her shoulders. “I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about.” She said with a slight sniff._

_When Diana thought she wasn't paying attention, she discreetly bit her lip._

_“Uh-ah!” Artemis exclaimed. “You have a very noticeable tell baby cuz. When you try to hide something, you bite your lip. So out with it! What did you see that could be so bad?”_

_“It's not so much bad as it is unbelievable,” Diana sighed and then sank bonelessly into the chair behind her._

_“Tell me anyway.” Artemis encouraged her cousin._

_Diana sighed and the looked her cousin dead in the eye. “Fine. The day that I that opened the Ashmole, as I was coming out of the Bod to escape from my emotions, I ran into someone. When he turned back around to face me, I swore I saw my Dad.” She finished, her serious gaze not leaving Artemis's stunned face._

_“Huh!” She let the breath escape her lungs. “I wasn't expecting that.”_

_“See, even you don't believe me,” Diana exclaimed but was shot down by her cousin's deep blue-eyed stare._

_“I didn't say that!” Artemis firmly spoke. “I believe you. You seeing Uncle Steve could be connected the Equinox or,” She paused. “My gut is telling me that you see Uncle Steve's ghost means it's connected to the Ashmole somehow.”_

_Diana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “But in what way?” She asked._

_“That's what we're going to find out,” Artemis said in a voice that broke no agreement._

She smiled at the memory. The food was good.

That's when she made the decision to join Diana at the Bod. It had been a great way for her to not only work on her book and research on it, but it also meant that she could look into the Ashmole.

She sat at a table by herself and watched as every creature known to man entered the Bod.

It was starting. But the question remained, what was happening?

If the creatures were entering the Bodleian more than usual, then the creature world was at the beginning of a shakeup. And if that was the case, then the creatures were wondering who out of the big two: Witches or Vampires would come out on top.

But it meant that Diana would be in for front since she was able to find a book that had been missing for years and open it. The creatures would be vying for who got Diana first.

And that wasn't going to happen on her watch!

The biggest obstacle that she was going to face was the Witches. Especially with their leader.

And if Peter Knox even though he was going to get his hands on her baby cousin, then it would be over her dead body! To hell with Destiny and finding her perfect Mate, Her cousin's life hanged in the balance.

And this was a fight that she was willing to win.

 

* * *

 

Things progressed smoothly in the weeks she had been in Oxford.

There hadn't been any incidents to speak of. Both Diana and Artemis concentrated on their work, with Artemis helping Diana every once in while.

For weeks and weeks on end, the Bodleian filled with more and more creatures that Diana still didn't notice. And if she did, she didn't pay any heed. Much to Artemis's dismay and frustration.

Of course, today was one of those times that Artemis wanted to Diana to pay heed when they entered the Bod, but she just carried on her way to the check out counter.

Artemis sighed. This was going to take a lot of work.

“Hello, Dr.'s Bishop and Blackwood,” Sean said with a bright smile as the girls made their way to his desk.

“Morning Sean.” They said in unison. Artemis liked Sean, he was okay for a human.

“Here are your books you wanted on last visit Dr. Blackwood.” Sean went right down to business as usual. Artemis gingerly and reverently took the books.

Artemis grinned as she looked the books over. “Thanks, Sean. Punctual as always.” She teased, causing the man to blush.

“Well, I do try Dr. Blackwood.” Sean teased back. And then took the paper request from Diana. “Give me a few minutes and I'll have your books ready for you Dr. Bishop.”

Diana grinned and waved her hand in the air. “Take your time Sean. Artemis and I will be at my usual table.” And with that, they entered the study room together.

It was then that Diana noticed the sheer amount of people in the Bodleian. People, who wouldn't normally study here.

She turned to her cousin and raised an eyebrow.

“There's not normally these many people here,” Diana said as if stating the obvious.

Artemis sighed as she set her books on the table and took her laptop and notebook out of her case. “That's because half of those people aren't really people at all Di.” She whispered, causing Diana to scoff.

“You're telling me that some of those people are creatures?!” Diana grinned. “That's crazy.”

“Baby cuz, you might see it as crazy and have all but turned your back on the creature world, but they are real and they are gearing up for something,” Artemis said firmly.

Diana raised her hands in surrender. “I may have turned my back on magic, but I'm not stupid.” She replied sternly “There here for me aren't they?”

“Mmm-hmm!” Artemis said. “I think they want to see what you're going to do. Without even realizing it, your shook up the creature world.”

Diana groaned as her head thumped onto the table. “Why can't I just be normal?” She asked no one in particular.

“You're just lucky I guess!” Artemis cheekily teased as she grabbed her cell.

_From Artie: “Aunt Sarah, it was as you and Aunt Em feared. Diana found a missing Ashmole, but not just any Ashmole, Ashmole 782! You and I both know what that book means. Diana was able to find the Book of Life! And by her opening it, she triggered something. Creatures have been coming in droves to see what Diana will do._

_This had me worried Aunt Sarah. You were right, the Book of Life is broken. Diana says there were pages missing, so the book couldn't do its job. She also says she saw Uncle Steve. Now we know what that means. She saw a Time-Witch version of him since Uncle Steve has been gone for over 26 years. She's slowly coming around, but my gut tells me that the Witches are going to do something._

_And we both know who leads the Witches here across the Pond! I promise Aunt Sarah, I will do everything in my power to make sure Peter fucking Knox stays the hell away from Diana, but it's not going to be easy._

_I'll talk to you soon. Give Aunt Em a kiss from me. Love you”_

When that was out of the way, she sent the text to Sarah. Keeping her promise that she would let the older woman know how Diana was.

She just hoped that she didn't give her Godmother enough ammo to board a plane and fly all the way to England to take on Peter Knox. Her redheaded aunt had a wicked temper when it came to that man.

“Everything okay?” Diana asked with a furrowed brow.

Artemis nodded and gave her cousin a reassuring grin.

“Yeah, yeah! I was just letting Aunt Sarah know that you were okay. You know how she gets when one of her babies is hurt.” She said, hoping to stall Diana from asking any more questions.

“Oh, I know! Sometimes Aunt Sarah goes over-board.” Diana agreed with a roll of her eyes.

When Diana went back to work, she released a sigh of relief. She was able to keep her cousin distracted, for now. But she could shake the feeling that something was in the air.

 

* * *

 

Slowly but surely, weeks blended into months. And before either Artemis and Diana knew it, Artemis had been in Oxford for 2 months.

Even nothing happened, Artemis couldn't shake the feeling that something was in the wind. She stayed close to Diana, much to her cousin's amusement. It may have looked crazy and hilarious to Diana, but to Artemis, it was her battle training kicking in.

Whatever the change was, it would affect Diana.

And there was no way in hell that she was going to allow any danger to come to her.

The strange part of this whole change is that the Vampires and Witches had remained strangely silent. Which got Artemis's spidey sense tingling.

She knew that if either Vampires or Witches stayed silent, they were gearing up for something big.

And in the center, Peter Knox! The supposed leader of all the witch covens in both England and America. And it didn't help that the bastard was part of the Congregation.

The vampires had a leader to, but she never did get his name.

So she stuck close to Diana. And kept her eyes open for any signs of trouble.

She had made it a point to accompany Diana everywhere she went. Especially when she went running and rowing in the early morning hours. At first, her cousin fought it, but then she started to realize that she had her personal bodyguard.

Even though Artemis was a poor substitute for Kevin Costner!

It was on one these occasions that Artemis picked up on something unusual. It was a scent that wasn't supposed to be there. She stretched out her witch sense and that's when she felt it.

A vampire! She should have taken into consideration that this particular vampire was only following her cousin, maybe even stalking her, but he hadn't hurt her.

But that wasn't a chance she was willing to take. She didn't know this vampire and there was a chance that maybe other vampires had sent him here to spy and or possibly kill her cousin. Diana's safety was more important than some vampire trying move up the food chain.

So turn about was fair play. And she thought it had been a good idea at the time!

Artemis began to stalk the stalker! It was a plan she hadn't really thought through.

Her father and Uncles had always said that she and Diana were the Danger Magnets of the family. It wasn't a nickname that she wanted to live up to.  
Hunting a man that could snap her like a twig, wasn't the best idea at all.

In fact, the situation had actually backfired on Artemis.

She had this big plan to confront her cousins would be stalker. But she soon began to realize that the other vampire was onto her.

“For vampire hybrid, you're not very good at being subtle.” The vampire in front of her mused out loud.

“How,” Artemis began. But she was in to much shock to say anything. Her plan was backfiring.

“It's not that hard to smell you, my dear.” His deep British accent became more prominent the more he spoke. “The question becomes: why would a vampire hybrid, be willing to stalk a vampire that's considerably older than her?”

When he turned his steely blue eyes on her. He smirked when she realized that the vampire in front of her wasn't your avenge, run of the mill vampire.

“Oh Fuck!” Artemis exclaimed as she realized the tables had turned.

Out of desperation, Artemis did the only thing she could do. She turned and ran. She had hoped that by getting a head start and using her vamp speed early, she beat him but that was wishful thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to fluffyvillian. Thank you for being my biggest supporter. 
> 
> Remember to comment and kudos


	4. Confortation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to fluffyvillian and Kymsmith90 and to everyone who left me kudos. You are my biggest supporters!

“I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna fucking die!” Artemis screamed as she zipped through trees, hoping that no humans would take notice.

When she skidded to a halt in an open clearing, she spun as she focused her vampire and wolf hearing on the surroundings beside her. She could hear the ins and outs of people's conversations and she knew they were all human. Some making their way to the clearing she was in and others moving further away.

Artemis then closed her eyes and raised her hands. With a quick spell in place, she and her mysterious vampire were cloaked away from prying human ear and eyes.

When she heard the gentle brush of the leaves, she took off again.

Before she could even run 10 steps ahead in vamp speed, a strong forearm shot out and caught her in the chest.

Artemis was winded and laying on her back on the ground when a face appeared in front of her. The vampire had dark brown hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones, a chiseled chin, and jaw. He was tall, about 6'2” with a lean, muscular body.

As she got her second wind, she watched as he confidently swaggered in front of her.

“It's refreshing to see another vampire in Oxford but I wonder what your presence has to do with me.” He said, his deep voice charming her with every word.

Artemis slowly got to her knees and took a deep breath. “It has nothing to do with you exactly, it's more about the young woman your following.” She gasped out.

“Ah!” He exclaimed. “This woman is close to you.”

She wisely kept her mouth shut mouth shut. She wasn't going to give up her cousin to any creatures until her dying breath left her body.

“No answer?” The vampire's deep voice spoke sweetly. “You seem to be of a keen mind that not speaking will get you out of this situation. My dear, many have tried and failed to escape me.”

Artemis sighed. She could hear the cockiness in his voice. It was the same cockiness that all 12 of her older brothers got when they thought had one-upped someone.

“Now, why would this woman that I've been following for months, hold such a candle to you?” His silky voice oozed charming confidence that brings hundreds if not millions to his side with one word.

“Because Jack-ass,” Artemis exclaimed, clearly having enough of his cockiness. “That woman you've been following, you've only known her a month in all that time. I've known her, her whole life!”

After the words left her mouth, she slowly closed her deep blue eyes.

“Ahhhh!” He exclaimed with a cocky grin as he slowly began to circle her. “So this woman is family! She's your family, is she not?!”

Artemis slowly began to stand. There was no way out of this situation. If she was going to make it out this alive, then she was going to have to fight.

“My dear, I would think very wisely about the situation you are in. You can't hope to defeat me. Surrender, and I'll walk away without ever speaking about this ever again” He tried to placate her with both hands raised.

“Bullshit!” She loudly exclaimed. “I have 12 older brothers, and they haven't let me back down from a fight. What makes you think I intend to back down now?” She taunted.

The male vampire shrugged his shoulders as his lips curled into a smirk.

“Well, it was worth a shot as humans say.” He said with a grin.

Artemis flashed him a grin of her own. “Have at thee!” She yelled as leaped into action.

And leaped she did. Artemis launched herself into the air. She then drove both of her feet into his chest and shoved him back about 20 feet. He never saw it coming. The move literary caught him off guard.

While he was distracted, she vamped sped down the path again.

She was 15 feet away with a head start when she heard him growl and took off after her. She picked up speed. But this was only going to get her so far. She needed a plan.

When she made it to a grove of trees, she quietly climbed to the top of one of them and waited for her target to approach.

He came to stop below her and looked around.

He knew he couldn't have lost her that fast. She may be a hybrid but she wasn't that much faster than your average vampire.

Artemis waited until he was in the right spot and then leaped from the tree.

The force of the fall sent both of them sprawling to the ground. But as she leaped to her feet and took up a fighting stance, she was caught off guard by the male vampire in front of her. He literary jumped to his feet, not looking the least bit winded, wrapped a hand around her throat and lifted her into the air.

She struggled to breathe for a half a second before she pulled a move her eldest brother: Nikolaj taught her. While her right hand clutched the hand at her throat, she raised her left and brought it down across his right.

When she had him distracted enough, Artemis wiggled out of his grip.

Before he could even think, she raised her right fist and delivered a mean right hook.

Then she took off again. But she didn't get far when he grabbed her on the back of her neck. She swung her leg back and connected with his knee. He yelped.

“Argh, Fuck!” He exclaimed out loud and then growled.

She didn't give him a chance to recover. She spun around and let her fists fly in a series of jabs and punches. Artemis wasn't quite finished with the humiliation just yet! She spun back around and kneed him in the stomach. Her opponent doubled over and had to take a knee.

“F-f-for f-f-f-fuck sake!” Her cousin's male stalker wheezed out between gasps of air. “You're a vicious little thing aren't you?!”

“Just trying to keep you on your toes buddy!” She cheekily taunted. “I've got a lot more where that came from. Let this be a lesson to stay away from my cousin.”

The man in front of her chuckled deeply. “Oh, my little Moon, who says the lesson is over yet?” He taunted back, his steely blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

She could only stare at him in opened mouth shock. This vampire was smart.

“How..?” Was all Artemis could get out.

“I have my ways, my dear!” He said with a grin. “Now wouldn't it be so much easier if we sit down and have a conversation about this little matter, instead of chasing each other all over England?!” But as soon as he said it, he scoffed.

That was probably wishful thinking on his part!

“Ha!” She laughed. “You wish boy!”

He nodded his head. Yup, he had been right.

As he started towards her again, Artemis didn't stick around to see what he had planned. She took off in a dead run again. But the vampire wasn't going to be deterred.

He sighed. Why was it always the young ones who thought they could outrun a de Clermont?

When he got to his feet again, he waited about 5 minutes before he took off after her. This little girl was fast but he was faster or so he thought.

Artemis had a good head start but she growled lowly under her breath when she heard the bastard come upon her again. She sighed.

 _'What the hell?! Is there nothing that can shake this bastard?!'_ She muttered in a growl under breath.

She picked up speed but made the stupid mistake of looking behind her and noticed that he was almost on her ass again. She growled loudly enough for him to hear her as she sped forward, ran up a truck of a tree, flipped in the air and landed behind him, almost scaring him half to death.

“Jesus Christ!” He swore loudly as she let her fist fly and hit him in kidneys.

He growled as jumped up and faced her head on. He raised his hands and stood in a defensive position and raised his eyebrow at her in a mocking fashion. Artemis mirrored his stance and raised a mocking eyebrow of her own.

That's when the fight began. Neither willing to back down!

Of course, she was a Blackwood by birth and Blackwood's never back down from a fight from anyone.

With every swing, it was like the sound of a blade cutting through the air. Every duck was like wind whistling through the trees in a wind storm. A forearm catching a forearm was like steel connecting. The ground shook under their feet. Neither surrendering! In Artemis's mind, surrendering wasn't an option.

Her cousin's stalker, on the other hand, was amazed by her strength, even though she was a hybrid.

It was then he caught her off guard, picked her up and started to swing her around like a pendulum.

“Whoa, Holy Hell!” She yelled. His guy's strength was unbelievable.

He laughed. Since this confrontation started, he finally managed to get the upper hand.

But he would give credit where credit was due.

This girl led him on a merry chase across Oxford and if she had in her, she could have taken him all the way to Wales and dealt with him there but she chose to stay close to Oxford. Why?

That question simmered in his brain.

Why would she stay close to Oxford, when any county in England would have just as remote?

Something or someone kept her there. Maybe it was the girl he had been following.

But then another question would be possed as to how close these two girls actually were?

He shook his head. If he killed her now, he would never get his answer.

Or answers! There were millions of questions that he wanted to pose to the girl but he didn't know where to start. And she fought like a true warrior. She had earned his respect.

As pulled out of his thoughts, he turned his attention back to the fight. After he spun her, he then slammed her body into the ground. When the wind escaped her lungs for a moment as he watched her arch like a big cat.

When she got her second wind again, Artemis did a Kip-up, much to the male vampire's shock and disbelief, then leaped in the air and spun kicked the stunned man in the face. The vampire never saw the rapid secession of kicks and punches coming.

The very minute he raised his hand to deliver a punch of his own, the punch he received was answered 10 fold.

Just when Artemis thought she got the upper hand, she became cocky and complacent! She never saw the vampire countering in such a way. When she swung back at him with a forearm to the face, he grabbed her arm and flipped her through the air.

She got the sudden sensation of her back hitting the ground hard!

The force of the blow knocked the wind out of her lungs for a second time and then to add insult to injury, the hard shot to her ribs didn't help.

“Are you ready to give in?” The male vampire taunted. “Because if not, I can do this all night.”

Artemis turned her deep blue eye gaze at the man in front of her and wheezed out a laugh. “Just let me get my second buddy and we can dance for all eternity if needs be.” She taunted right back.

There was a long pause before a deep baritone laugh, echoed through the clearing.

“I have to say little one, you have a fire that I've never seen before in one so young.” He said between laughs.

When Artemis go to vertical base, she hands spread on either side of her and became lit. The male vampire gasp, almost choking on his own spit when he saw her hands.

“Want to walk through that fire now bub?!” She grinned at his expression.

“How?” Was all he asked.

Artemis hesitated before she answered him. “I'm Elemental witch on my mother's side. My mother's family is a very special group of Witches. My mother's mother was a MacKeltar from the Isle of Skye in Scotland. Earth Witches, foresight and Druids.” She sighed. It felt like she was giving a lecture at either Oxford or Stanford.

The man in front of her was floored, maybe even a little shell-shocked.

“Let me see if I have this right: your maternal grandmother is a MacKeltar witch and also a Druid.” He said with an astonished expression as she nodded her head. “Huh! I'm guessing there's more to this as well.”

Artemis sighed again. “Yeah!” As she looked down and toed the ground. “My mother's maiden name was Proctor before she was married.”

Then there was nothing. The silence through the clearing sent a shiver down Artemis's spine. You could hear a pin drop. When she glanced up at the vampire in front of her, she noticed that he went pale if a vampire could become even paler than he already was.

“Shit!” He exclaimed. “Yy-you said that your mother's maiden named had been Proctor,” He stuttered out. “What's your mother's married name?”

Then he growled under his breath. That had to be the most stupid question he ever heard.

Artemis shook her head. How did this brawl turn into 20 questions?

“Blackwood!” Was all Artemis said. Thinking that it was obvious who she was.

The male vampire went even paler than before and let out a loud roar. He even went so far as to hit the tree on the far right and with one punch, knock the tree out from its roots.

“Double Fucking Shit!” He all but growled.

She couldn't help but stare at the man with a confused expression. Sometimes she wondered what went through a man's mind.

“Is there a problem?” She drolly asked. The guy growling and snarling made her rethink about turning off her fire. Maybe barbecuing his ass would set him straight.

“There might be.” He said with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Artemis rolled her eyes at that statement. Men could be such babies.

The vampire sighed and looked at her again. “This question might be detrimental to my mental health but it's a question I have to ask none the less.” He began. When Artemis nodded, he continued. “Who are your parents?”

 _'Wow!'_ She thought. That was a loaded question. And a question she had been asked by so many creatures over the years, it wasn't funny. She took a deep breath and looked up at the vampire in front of her.

“You know you're not the first creature to ask this question,” She hedged. “And every time I answer, they all seem to run for the hills. I can't imagine why?”

As she took another deep breath, the vampire waited patiently.

“My parents are Briana Proctor- and James Blackwood!” She finally answered and then waited for the fallout.

Artemis watched as the vampire's steely blue eyes widen and then he began to curse heavily.

“Argh!” He screamed. “OH BUGGERING, FUCKING, SHIT, ASSHEADED HOLE!” The curses flowed from his mouth like hot lava.

This was one those times where Artemis should keep things to herself but his exclamation was so hilarious that the laughter bubbled up from the throat and out of her lips before she could stop it. She was laughing so hard that she literary doubled over.

“Well, I'm so glad that you find this amusing!” He growled.

“You...don't!” She said in between gasps of air.

“Nop-pe!” He proclaimed with a popping of the p.

When Artemis calmed down, she rolled her eyes. She thought it was only her and her 12 older brothers that gave the one worded answers.

“And why is that oh master vampire?!” She teased with a mock bow.

He sighed. Then turned his soulful, steely blue eyes on her. “Let's just say that if your father and uncles found out about this incident I would be dead!” His deep voice hesitating with each word. “Then there is the little matter of your 4 older full-blooded vampire brothers,” He stopped and gave her a look.

Artemis could only stare at the vampire in front of her in opened mouth shock.

“H-how did you know that I have 4 older vampire brothers!?” She stuttered and exclaimed at the same time.

He gave a little laugh of his own. “You don't live this long little one, and not know which creatures exist. Besides, I'm very well acquainted with your family. Especially your father, uncles, and 4 older brothers.” He loved watching the utter shock grace her face.

“Again I ask how?” Artemis asked again with a growl.

“Through the Blackwood's of course!” He answered in amusement. “My family has lived just as long if not longer.”

Artemis scoffed at that. If her grandmother had been there, she would have slapped her on the back of her head.

“And just who is your family?” She asked condescendingly.

It was now the man's turn to let his steely blue eyes twinkle with mischief. There was a long pause.

“De Clermont!” He finally answered her with a smug look and a cheeky grin.

All Artemis could do at that moment was stare at the man in front of her in open-mouthed shock.

 _'A de Clermont!'_ Artemis screamed in her mind. _'Well God Dammit, I'm up fucking shit-creek without a paddle!'_

“Jesus H. Fucking Roosevelt Christ!” She exclaimed out loud, her deep blue eyes as big as saucers.

The de Clermont that stood in front of her, let out a deep baritone laugh at her antics. He was starting to like this Blackwood female. She reminded him a lot like her Uncle Julian.

“So which one are you?” He asked, trying to make light of the situation they were in.

She spun and gave the vampire a quick glare. “I beg your pardon?!” She firmly asked.

“I said, which Blackwood Brother's child are you. That is if you're capable of answering my question without beating the everlasting hell out of me.” His smartass comment caused Artemis to growl.

“As if you didn't deserve it. Following my cousin around like some stalker. And she doesn't even know that you're doing it,” As quickly as she began her ti-raid, the vampire cut her off with another smug grin.

“Oh, she knows!” He gave a cheeky grin and then quickly jumped out of the way when she took a swing at him. “She seems very attuned to her surroundings.” He finished with a wistful look on his face.

Artemis huffed and crossed her arms. “If you must know, my father is James.” It was then her turn to look smug when the man's face morphed into one of pure shock. 

“Fucking Hell!” He yelled.

Artemis laughed. Now it was her turn to be smug again.

“Not so smug now are you?” She asked with a cheeky grin.

“Your father should do something about your cheek.” The vampire said in a huff.

That statement caused her to laugh again. “Well in the 36 years that I've been alive, my father has loved my cheek and says that it makes me who I am!” She cheekily replied.

“Sometimes James puts his foot in his mouth!” He tauntingly replied back.

Artemis sighed. This bantering back and forth was getting them nowhere.

“Look, you know who I am and you obviously know my family,” Artemis began. “But the fact remains that I have absolutely no clue as to who you are.”

He rolled his steely blue eyes. “And I suppose that I must avail myself to you is that it?” He huffed as he crossed his arms.

“Well, it's only polite.” Artemis grinned smugly again. Her cheek was going to get her in trouble.

“Oh dear where are my manners,” He began as he spread his arms out at his sides. “Allow me to introduce myself: Matthew de Clermont at your service.” He said with a mock bow.

When he stood, he cocked his eyebrow at her in turn.

“Good grief!” She mumbled out loud which caused the man in front of her to burst out laughing. “Artemis Robyn Blackwood at yours!” She exclaimed with a mock curtsy of her own. She even went so far as to stick her right index finger under her chin as she dipped down.

By the time she stood upright again, Matthew was completely doubled over.

“Oh Artemis, you and I going to get on just fine.” He said with a smirk as he calmed down.

His laughter was infectious. When Artemis calmed down herself, she gave Matthew a semi-serious look.

“Well now that the introductions are over, why don't you tell me why you were following my cousin.” After the words left her mouth, Artemis closed her eyes and sighed. Her father and brothers would have to teach her tack.

Matthew raised an amused eyebrow at Artemis's words. She was not a stupid woman and she was most certainly her father's daughter. James never had any tacked in these situations either. He snorted at the thought.

“Tell you what Ms. Blackwood,” He began as he put his hands behind his back. “How about I treat you to a cup of coffee and I'll answer all of your questions.” He finished with bated breath.

Artemis raised an eyebrow herself. “You're paying?” She asked suspiciously.

Matthew rolled his blue eyes. “Yes!” He said reluctantly.

“You have a deal, Mr. De Clermont.” She finally said as she stuck out her hand.

When Matthew shook hers in agreement, they turned and sped away to town. Now maybe she might get some answers. But she had a feeling that Mathew de Clermont was stubborn.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I love Kudos and comments! Kudos and Comments make me write faster.


End file.
